When You Fall Out of a Tree
by abovely girl
Summary: Doctor AU. Dean is a doctor and when his boyfriend Castiel falls out of a tree and becomes his patient, he is less then pleased… Or The time when Cas got hurt and Dean was angrily worried, so Cas flirted his way out of it


A/N: So, this was written by me and my dear stranger friend Alice, we wrote this by passing lines back and forth to each other to create this. I hope you guys like it and Alice if you're reading the finished product I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was why would I need to write fanfiction.

* * *

"911. What's your emergency?"

"I—Umm…I fell out of a tree and I think I broke my arm," Castiel Novak said from his place on the ground. He had been lying there on the ground for a few minutes for the operator to pick up. He decided not to sit up because he was afraid of injuring his arm more.

"Ok, stay exactly where you are. We'll send an ambulance, it'll be there in within the next fifteen minutes."

"Thank you," Castiel said meekly. As the operator said the ambulance did come a little less than fifteen minutes later. During the ride to the hospital the EMT guys didn't say too much to him at first, just looking to see how bad his arm was, until they recognized him.

"Hey, aren't you Castiel? Dean's boyfriend? We met at the Christmas party," the EMT guy that Castiel later remembered his name to be Garth said. "Cas?" the driver, Benny, said turning around slightly, "How did you break your arm?"

"I…umm…was trying to get a cat out of a tree. He was stuck there and I was able to get him down but then I fell." Cas could just hear all the yelling he would get once Dean and his brother, Gabriel, found out he broke his arm.

"That's so sweet. I'm sure Dean will be able to fix you up." Garth said as they were pulling into the hospital's driveway. He turned around to face Benny mutter a few things to him.

"Wait, Dean?" Cas asked he really hoped he misheard that, it was bad enough that his boyfriend was listed as one of his emergency contacts but if he was the one who had to deal with his broken arm…

"Yeah, Dean is the doctor on call today. So, he should be the one that'll have to fix it," Garth said like it was the best thing in the world—romantic even—that _Dean_ was most likely going to be his doctor. He was doomed.

As they lead him inside they passed the nurses desk where they had a nurse go and page Dean. Benny and Garth left Cas in one of the chairs across from the desk in the hallway. After three nerve wracking minutes, Cas spotted Dean walking down the hallway with his eyes glued to a clipboard. When Dean looked up his face immediately filled with worry, "Cas! What happened!?" The nurse nearby gave Dean a disapproving look saying that he should worry about attending to this patient first, then find out what happened to him.

"I-" Cas started and then he was interrupted by Dean who started helping him up and leading him to a room. "Never mind, for _now._ I'm taking you to an examination room where you'll have an x-ray taken and then we'll talk while I set your arm."

After his x-ray, Cas sat waiting in Dean's examination room for about ten minutes before he came back in. Dean gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then pulled up his x-rays and frowned. "So, how exactly did you break your arm?" Dean asked his voice tight as he looked over them more carefully.

"I was trying to save this cat that was stuck in a tree…and I fell," Cas said wirily. Dean turned around and gave Cas a disapproving look.

"Damn it, Cas, you could've seriously hurt yourself!" Dean started walking over to him.

"But I didn't, Dean. And what was I supposed to do, let the cat die?" Cas said quickly as Dean went to examine his arm closer.

"It wouldn't have died. It would've been _fine_." Dean said picking up Cas' arm carefully.

"But Dean it was all alone high up there," Cas winced.

"Then you should have called the fire department!" Dean said angrily as his carefully turned his arm over, his moves in contrast to his words.

Cas, not having anything to say to that decided that maybe he should try flirting his way out of it. So, he turned around to face Dean and said, "And look now, we are all _alone_ in here." Cas ran his good hand up Dean's arm.

Dean frowned at Cas knowing exactly what he was trying to do. "Cas, this is something serious and hold still"

"I'm fine, Dean," Cas said frowning back at him.

Dean shot Cas a look and said flatly, "Your arm is broken in three places."

Dean got back to work on his arm while Castiel gaped at him. Slowly, a smirk grew over Cas' face and he said casually, "There's lots of things you can do with only one arm."

Dean froze, "Dammit Cas!" He felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach. He glared at Cas in response, as much as he would like that he was still mad at him and he would not be flirting his way out of it, "I'm trying to reset your arm and your..."

Cas rose an eyebrow at Dean knowing exactly what he was doing to him, "And what, Dean?" He asked as calmly and innocently as possible.

Dean glared back at Castiel and finally gave into him deciding to drop the subject…mainly for his sanity he still had a couple more hours on duty. "Nothing. Now hold still. This might hurt"

Castiel let out a yelp of pain and scowled at Dean. "Hey, I warned you. That's what happens when you break an arm. Now, I'm going to get someone to give you a cast and some pain meds. You'll also have to stay overnight, Ok?"

Castiel just frowned. Dean sighed in exasperation, Cas could act just like a little kid sometimes. "I love you, I'll meet up with you after my shift," Dean said as he started out the door.

"Fine. I love you, too. But, that doesn't make me any less happy."

Dean chuckled as he walked out the door and went to get a nurse

* * *

A/N: Finally! I got the first part up! The second part should be out soon…hopefully (I start school in two weeks so we'll see). Thank you again, Alice for letting me type this up into a full blown story (sorry it took me a while to type up the complete story). Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time, have a good night/day/or whatever time it is where you are!


End file.
